


Fair Game

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: Luck Blow的後續，本來沒特別想過他們後續要寫什麼，但人在逃避趕稿的時候果然其他閒文的靈感會特別多，就稍微補了一下。





	Fair Game

彼得帕克最近一直睡不好，人家都說去完賭城一趟回來不是神清氣爽，就是當做了一場惡夢醒來就好，他的情況比較像是介於這兩者之間，既覺得飄飄然又魂不守舍的。

「我說，你該不會是愛上那個奇怪大叔了吧？」一向觀察入微的奈德在第三次試圖喚回朋友的神智時，終於受不了決定把話攤明了講。

「史塔克先生才不是奇怪的大叔。」

這病入膏肓的答案讓好友揉了揉眉心，現在是怎樣？袒護一個只有一面之緣的大叔？等等，好友說的史塔克該不會是「那個」史塔克吧？花花公子盛名在外、在罪惡之都呼風喚雨的一方之霸？富豪排行榜上穩居前五名的東尼史塔克？噢，難怪那天沒有其他高層或保鏢前來關切他們，因為老闆親自出馬了啊！

「如果你說的史塔克跟我想的史塔克是同一個人，那我建議你立刻死了這條心，跟我一起去聯誼還比較實際。」現實生活中不存在麻雀變鳳凰，門當戶對從來也不是說假的，奈德決定在朋友還沒深陷以前力勸他回頭。

彼得卻不這麼認為，他甚至覺得史塔克先生應該對自己還存有印象，畢竟贏的賭客或許很多，但是贏到賭場老闆親自關切？這應該不是天天都有的事，彼得摸了摸狂跳的胸口，閉上眼都能記起那天晚上幾句簡短的談話，深吸一口氣都彷彿還能聞到屬於先生清淡的香水味。

他必須要回去一趟。

不知是過剩的自信使然、還是濫用年輕就能狂妄的本錢，當彼得重新站在輝煌的賭場大門時，這才感到有些腿軟，老天，他到底在幹嘛？花了大把旅費，甚至在附近的旅館定了幾天，就為了再見那個男人一面，他甚至連對方的聯繫方式都沒有，到底是哪來的信心覺得能這麼湊巧再次相遇？

深吸了好幾口氣，逐漸鎮定下來的彼得告訴自己，要引出男人的方式只有一途，而那恰巧是自己最擅長的。

**Winning.**

不出彼得所料，在他連續三天都贏到快被賭場列為拒絕往來戶以前，臉色黑得要命的經理才走了過來，說老闆在貴賓室等他。

亦步亦趨跟著經理前往受邀的路上時，彼得覺得胸腔快被狂跳的心臟撞出淤痕似的，明明在賭桌上一擲千金都沒有此時來得緊張，他不知道第幾次伸手調整自己的領帶，就像幸運抽得偶像握手會名額的狂熱粉絲那樣，既殷殷期盼又惴惴不安。

推開酒紅色的大門，那身剪裁合身的純黑西裝映入眼簾，只是個背影就讓彼得忍不住吞了吞口水，對方戴著一頂墨色費多拉帽，別了一圈純白緞帶，看上去才剛抵達不久？連外套都來不及脫下。

「你真的是個很調皮的小子，你知道嗎？」當那道慵懶帶點揶揄的嗓音響起時，每一個音節都像踩過琴鍵的貓咪那樣隨意，當他稍微轉身衝自己一笑時，彼得覺得喉頭像被貓咪的尾巴掃了一下那樣。

癢。

「您上次不也叫我吹骰？我想只是剛好而已。」彼得此話一出，立刻引得站在老闆身邊的經理吹鬍子瞪眼睛，但東尼只是輕笑兩聲示意不要緊，甚至要哈皮先去忙別的，留他們兩單獨談談。

「幸運小子，還是我該稱呼你帕克先生？有你在的賭局真是不會讓人覺得無趣，我的意思是，輪盤連續26次轉到黑格？而你一次都沒有猜錯。」東尼當時接到這消息時正在跟軍火商的老朋友羅迪談生意，一聽到哈皮打來彙報此事，就連羅迪都驚呼不可思議，要不是稍晚跟別人有約，肯定要跟東尼一起飛回賭場見證這件事。

當然，最大的贏家並不是帕克，而是很多不信邪的賭客在這過程一直押紅色，讓賭場一晚光賭注的部分就賺了數百萬美金，這讓東尼都要信了這是屬於彼得帕克的示好法，對方固然贏了不少，卻也在輪盤事件讓賭場獲益匪淺。

「我只是幸運了點……讓我來，可以嗎？」彼得不得不說當晚的情況非常失控，有很多人賭到血本無歸、甚至有人暈倒；如果他真有操縱這一切的超能力，那會簡單上許多……但就是因為沒有人作弊、也沒人有這能力，當這種機率微乎其微的事情發生時才會格外迷人。

他一邊說一邊靠近史塔克先生，伸手接過對方剛脫下的外套跟帽子，沒了外套的遮掩，男人姣好的身材更加一覽無遺，直到兩人視線對上，東尼一臉打趣的笑道：「你是要看我看到飽，還是掛好衣服來談正經事？我隨意。」

臉瞬間紅透的彼得立刻道歉兩句，把衣服掛好後坐到東尼的對面，一時兩人無語，似乎都在等彼此先開口，最後東尼抽了一隻雪茄要出來抽，彼得又很順理成章的劃了火柴，就像條等待主人誇獎的小狗般主動。

「你這樣會讓我現任的貼身秘書很困擾的，還是這就是你想要的？為我工作？」東尼呼出了一口白煙後試探性這麼問，他知道帕克對自己有興趣，但直到剛剛應允哈皮帶年輕人上來以前，他都還沒拿捏好該拿這個小子怎麼辦，對方到底想得到什麼？

「不不，我沒這個意思，我只是……想看看您。」話才剛講出口，彼得就覺得自己太蠢了，這種話誰會信？

「那我還為了你的願望買了不少次單呢，幸運小子。第一次見面時，我還真的想過如果你還是未成年的話，我就可以樂得把你送給警察止血了。」

煙霧繚繞的那幾秒，彼得看不清男人臉上的神情，但他從聲音裡面判別得出對方根本沒有生氣，即使他確實害賭場虧了不少。

膽子變肥的彼得立刻開口：「才不會，您怎樣都喜歡我大過於那些條子的。而且，我確實已經成年了。」

東尼笑而不語又抽了一口雪茄，年輕人很有把握自己是喜歡他的，肯定是看到他桌子上留著的那顆骰子了吧？

真是天真的可愛。

「現在我們聽完了你的願望，不妨聽聽我的吧？我希望你來我的賭場當荷官，薪水肯定會比你去別的企業、公司能找到的價格都來得高。」雖然偶有驚喜讓東尼覺得很有意思，但自己畢竟是個生意人，自然希望將風險減到最低，最好的方式就是收為己用。

彼得一開始還以為對方在跟自己說笑，但在史塔克先生表明自己是認真的以後便沉默下來，看上去十分苦惱。

東尼十分享受可以把年輕人堵到說不出話來的這幾秒鐘清靜，他看了一下手錶後決定抽出一張紙條寫下自己的手機號碼，推給彼得說：「事關人生，你不必急著現在給我答案，想通了再打給我。」

「謝謝您的好意，但我拒絕。」

「什麼？」東尼完全沒想過有人會拒絕他，宛若被踩到尾巴的貓咪般瞪大美眸，是他條件說得不夠清楚嗎？他開了一個非常優渥的數字，並表示如果表現良好，這還有增幅的空間。

「不，我很謝謝您的厚愛，但我並不想被侷限在一個地方工作，因為您不是每天都會到賭場。當然，我更不想造成您現任秘書的困擾，所以我照著原本的計畫走就好了。」話雖這麼說，彼得卻握緊東尼拿著紙條的手不讓對方抽走，青年臉上漾出可愛又爽朗的微笑道：「但是手機號碼，我絕對是要的，謝謝您。」

**被將了一軍呢。**

東尼因驚愕而緊縮的美瞳漸漸瞇起，進而他嘴角微微勾起一抹棋逢敵手的絕美笑容，在對方以為已佔盡上風之時一把粗魯拉過對方的領帶，彼得感覺男人的氣息拂過自己的臉頰，距離近到他能衡量男人睫毛的長度。

鼓動的心跳卻沒迎來預期的結果，兩人的唇就差那麼一秒會緊密相貼，卻在最後一刻史塔克微微偏頭，只讓嘴角輕微擦過後停在他的耳邊低訴：「記得打給我。」

這麼直白的邀請，任誰都不會拒絕了吧？

 

過了一個月。

剛剛結束一場晚宴的東尼接起了電話，那頭傳來一道快哭出來的聲音：「看在上帝的名義上你終於接了！我快被那個臭小子煩死了！」

「臭小子？」東尼一臉迷茫，直到哈皮表示有一通陌生電話不斷傳簡訊給他，甚至還有幾次打過來，但他剛好值班都錯過，一細看簡訊內容才知道是那個之前來賭場莽一波還贏走大量賭金的王八蛋。

「奇怪了，他怎麼就有我的電話號碼呢？」

面對電話那頭的抱怨，東尼露出有點尷尬的笑容後坦承：「啊啊……關於這件事，我忘了跟你提，我之前出於某些考量就把你的手機號碼給了那個小子，他應該以為那是我本人的電話，很抱歉造成你的困擾，所以他傳了怎樣的簡訊給你？」

一聽到是頂頭上司造成的鍋，再怎麼不滿也只能硬著頭皮承受了，哈皮長嘆一口氣簡單回答老闆的提問，簡訊最重要的不外乎是臭小子提到最近在報社的工作終於穩定了點，還獲得一個可以撰寫專欄的機會，打算以史塔克為題材。

哈皮本來以為史塔克會叫他直接拒絕那個王八蛋，事實上連回都不該回，當初就不該給這小子任何機會。但老闆的心思果然不是他能猜透的，東尼反而跟他要了小子的手機號碼，並承諾之後不會再有任何簡訊騷擾了。

不知道一直傳錯人的彼得帕克今晚也打算不屈不撓說服史塔克先生讓他採訪，結果手機響起，打來的卻是陌生號碼，他猶豫了兩下還是接了起來，那頭的聲音很是愉悅。

「幸運小子，你現在在家嗎？」

「史塔克先生？！是的，我在家；您換手機號碼了嗎？我之前問您的事情請問考慮得如何？」終於盼到男人的回音，彼得帕克興奮得直接從沙發上跳起來，一連串追問了許多，妥妥就是個毛毛躁躁的年輕人。

「你為什麼認為我會同意你的採訪要求？尤其你上次還率先拒絕了我呢。」電話那頭的聲音就像是握著一副好牌，卻還給對方一點轉圜餘地。

「因為您會想扳回一城，我是這麼猜的。」明明沒有多少把握，甚至也沒有跟對方談判的籌碼，但在接到這通來電時，答案應該就很清楚了吧？

電話那頭一段冗長的沉默，長到彼得都要忍不住再說點什麼的時候，就聽到樓下一陣喇叭聲，他好奇的探出窗外，就看到一台鮮艷火紅的亮麗敞篷跑車停在大門，這時間點抓得太巧了。

「您這是同意受訪的意思嗎？」坐到副駕駛座上的彼得依然覺得有些不可思議，畢竟遠在賭城的史塔克先生親自到他家樓下接送？姑且不論目的地，他都很想拍照跟奈德炫耀這一切。

「這個嘛……讓我們用公平的方式來解決你的問題吧。」東尼將一個小東西扔給彼得後便毫無顧忌的踩下油門，老天，這真是爽快。

從未搭過飆速跑車的彼得一開始有些緊張，但如史塔克先生所說的，這感覺太好了，沒道理不去享受。

直到最後他們抵達目的地時，直呼痛快的彼得才攤開掌心，而後露出了然的微笑。

就用這顆骰子再來一局吧。

「賭注是多少？輸贏的規則又是什麼？」

「贏了，我一個晚上就是你的；輸了，你一個晚上就是我的，聽起來很公平吧？要做什麼事情都可以。」雙方背負同樣的風險，才是賭博的快感來源。

彼得的嘴角微微上揚，他的答案不言而喻。

 

完

 

後記：

這篇是[Luck Blow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053325)的後續，原本沒想過要補後面，但人在不想趕本子的時候總會想寫點別的東西，於是這篇就生了出來。

雙方都要賭上相同的風險才會爽，這概念來自於一部超級狂的動畫「狂賭之淵」，大家有興趣可以找漫畫或動畫來看，個人頗推。

那麼，大家有機會再見。

 

By舞飛音


End file.
